


Payment Due

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'A Friendly Wager', Tevos makes good on her promise to indulge Aria on the Council platform above the petitioner's stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment Due

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. ;D Hope you all enjoy the sin.

Tevos chewed at her lower lip, a habit she had made several efforts to abandon over the centuries, but had never quite succeeded in breaking. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, manicured nails digging into the centers of her palms. She had already stripped off her gloves, and she felt strangely naked with her hands and forearms exposed. She had considered removing a few other items of clothing as well, but had eventually decided against it. Despite the reward she had promised Aria for winning their bet, she didn't want to make things  _ too _ easy for her.

With a shaking sigh, she gazed out over the railing of the platform, studying the petitioner's stage below. Day in and day out, people strode up to the edge to tell her their problems. Some were trivial, some were serious, and some were downright bizarre—a certain redheaded SpecTRe claiming that a race of sentient machines were coming to harvest the galaxy came to mind—but it was part of being a public figure, and she always kept her poise.

Always, except for right now. Except for when everyone else was gone, and Aria was running late for their meeting. Probably on purpose. Tevos knew her lover enjoyed making her squirm, and one of the few ways to accomplish that feat was to make her sit alone with her own thoughts. It was one of the reasons she spent almost all her waking hours working, and filled her few spare moments with the games on her omnitool. She hated the silence of her own head.

She turned around, leaning against the railing in an unacceptably casual posture and pulling up one of her tower defense games.  _ Rachni Invasion _ wasn't as well designed as  _ Asari vs. Krogan, _ but she needed a change of pace. Anything to calm the butterflies in her stomach and her fidgeting fingers. She left the sound on, listening to the blaring fanfare as the game started up. After that, she switched to autopilot. Build the towers. Upgrade the guns. Watch giant bugs go splat.

Somehow, it wasn't as satisfying as it would have been before the rachni had agreed to help build the Crucible.

"Killing time, are we?"

Tevos nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice to her left, and its familiar purr didn't do much to slow her racing heart. She switched off the game without saving, clasping a hand to her chest. "Goddess, Aria, did you have to do that? It isn't nice."

Aria smirked, placing one hand on her hip and shifting her weight to put it on prominent display. "When have I ever claimed to be nice?”

She was wearing her usual outfit, white leather jacket and revealing corset, but Tevos found her eyes drawn to it anyway, particularly the dip of Aria's cleavage. It was a sight she had seen countless times before, but one that never failed to impress her—although in her current mood, she was reluctant to admit it.

"You're late," she said, fixing Aria with what she hoped was a sufficiently annoyed glare.

"When have I ever claimed to be punctual?"

Tevos rolled her eyes—another bad habit, according to her upbringing—and folded her arms across her chest. "Considering you're here to claim a reward for our bet, I thought you'd make the effort."

Aria didn't respond right away. Her gaze turned heated, and a shiver coursed up and down Tevos's spine as she felt the burn of Aria's eyes crawling over her body, lighting up her skin wherever it went. "I see you aren't wearing your gloves," she murmured, staring pointedly at Tevos's bare hands. "Planning on using those fingers for something interesting?"

To her credit, Tevos's expression didn't twitch. "That depends on you. This is your reward. I'm simply fulfilling my part of the bargain."

"Oh, don't be a bitch," Aria snorted. "I picked this as my reward because I knew it was something you'd enjoy. And don't try to deny it. I've been in your head."

"Right now, you're just under my skin," Tevos said, although she made no effort to claim that Aria was wrong. Secretly—or, perhaps, not so secretly—she did enjoy the thought of being put on display in such a public place. It wasn't  _ really _ public, of course. Not after hours. But symbolically, it was. Embracing eternity in the hallowed Council Chambers, where decisions that moved and shook the galaxy were made...being dominated in the place where she worked, where she so often sat in judgement over others...ceding that control...

It captivated her imagination more than she was comfortable admitting.

"Well, how about I get under that dress of yours instead?" Aria hooked her thumbs through the belt loops on her black leather pants, pulling them tighter and drawing Tevos's attention to the prominent bulge at the front.

_ For Athame's sake, how did I miss that? It's... _ She swallowed. Even though the cock in Aria's pants wasn't real, that didn't mean it wasn't intimidating. She was still getting used to using the toy, although at least this time, Aria was the one wearing it instead of her. She much preferred it that way.

"I didn't know you were going to wear that," she mumbled, even though she had suspected. Or maybe 'hoped' was a better word.

"Liar," Aria drawled. She strutted forward, hips swaying, boots clicking slowly across the tiled floor. "You  _ wanted _ me to wear it. Like I said, I've been inside your head. I know how you like it."

Tevos sighed. There really wasn't any use denying it, or pretending that this was just a bet. Aria had laid it all out: this was her fantasy, and it was actually rather considerate of Aria to have picked it with her in mind. Generous, by Aria's standards. "All right," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Her stomach was twisted into slippery knots, and her hammering heart felt like it was about to leap up into her throat and lodge there. "Come here..."

"No." Aria's smirk vanished, replaced with a much harsher look. It was a look that Tevos recognized at once—one that demanded absolute obedience. "You come here." She snapped, pointing at the floor, and Tevos felt a shockwave course down her spine. She considered continuing their banter, but not seriously. The longer they spent talking, the more likely someone was to catch them.

_ No one's going to catch us. I made sure of that. No one even has access to this part of the tower after hours. Everyone else is gone, the elevators require a scan to access, there are C-Sec guards posted outside... we're as alone as we're going to get. _

Tevos gathered her courage and took a few steps forward, dropping to her knees in the spot Aria was pointing at and lowering her eyes to the ground. She always felt a bit silly in this moment, the moment before Aria actually did anything to arouse her or control her. Here she was, the proud Councilor dropping to her knees before a wanted criminal, and even though she knew Aria wouldn't reject her... there was always the slight possibility. The quiet, unfounded whisper of fear.

But Aria didn't laugh. Aria didn't reject her. Instead, Aria seized her chin in a firm hand, forcing her to look up. "Undo my pants." Tevos flipped open the button, but Aria batted her hands away before she could pull down the zipper. "Uh-uh. Try again."

A flush filled Tevos's cheeks as she realized what Aria wanted. Of course her lover wasn't about to make things easy on her. She had lost a bet, after all, and this was probably part of her 'punishment.' She lowered her hands back into her lap and took the tab in her teeth instead, pulling it down with an audible  _ zzzzzip  _ that echoed unnaturally on the quiet platform.

Once it was down, Aria caressed the back of her crest in approval. "Good girl," she murmured, and Tevos's chest swelled with pride despite her embarrassment. She always loved it when Aria said those two magic words. Since she hadn't been given permission to speak, she gazed up into Aria's eyes, hoping her lover could see how pleased she was. This was what made the initial awkwardness worth it, as well as the risk of being found out. This, and the way Aria's hands burned hot on her skin.

Those same hands left her head, leaving her bereft for a moment as Aria fished into the opening Tevos had just made. She withdrew the smooth purple shaft of the toy, and Tevos's forehead rose in surprise.  _ You've been playing with the settings, _ she thought but didn't say. The shaft wasn't any longer than usual, but it was noticeably thicker. It curved downward a little under its own weight, and the head carried a clear pearl of wetness—wetness that Tevos knew was all Aria.

Aria's smug sneer was all the confirmation she needed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Suck me."

Tevos didn't have it in her to resist. There were times she enjoyed testing Aria's orders, but today was not one of those days. She wanted Aria's taste on her tongue, Aria's hands on her head, and Aria's cock in her mouth. She dipped forward, pressing a soft, wet kiss over the divot at the tip. Even after all this time, she was still surprised by how lifelike it felt.

"I said suck," Aria snapped, her voice crackling with ice. Tevos flinched as the edges of Aria's nails raked in the divots that ran along her crest. "Not kiss. Try again."

Tevos obeyed. She took the flared head between her lips, running her tongue through the dripping slit. Aria's taste spread over her tongue, thick and warm and sweet, and she sucked eagerly in the hopes of drawing out more.

"Much better." The biting edges of Aria's nails receded, and Tevos's lashes brushed low against her cheeks as her crest was stroked instead. "But you can take more. I  _ know _ you, Thea. You love sucking my cock."

The words made Tevos flush, but she bent forward to take another few inches in her mouth, letting the head nudge the back of her throat. She did enjoy this, more than she had anticipated the first time she'd tried it. The physical aspect was pleasant, having what felt like Aria's warm flesh in her mouth, Aria's heady flavor coating her tongue. And asari though she was, Tevos had picked up one or two things from other cultures during her centuries of life. Most other species associated cocks, and this act in particular, with power.

Anything that gave Aria power over her—the Asari Councilor, one of the most powerful people in the galaxy—stirred intense feelings within her. Feelings of lust, feelings of fear, and strangely, feelings of safety and security. When Aria was in control, she didn't have to be. Whenever Aria made her do this, she could condense her entire world to this act: block out every stressful thought and focus on giving pleasure. On serving a single individual instead of every asari in the galaxy.

It was blissful.

That was why she moaned as she took the top half of Aria's length all the way to the back of her throat and wrapped her fist around the base, careless of the way the zipper of Aria's fly dug into the side of her hand. She started sucking and pumping in tandem, working the whole shaft at once, making sure to lavish attention on the head whenever she drew near the top. She loved the sounds Aria made every time she did it—low, rumbling moans preceded by a barely-there hitch of breath—and she loved the honey that leaked out to glaze her lips. She let a little of it run down her chin, knowing,  _ hoping _ there would be more when Aria came.

She doubted she would be disappointed. Aria's shaft was already throbbing with fullness, pounding hard enough for her to feel it in her palm. The tip twitched with each flick of her tongue, and she sped up, freshly encouraged. Part of her wanted to make this last, but she was afraid of getting caught, and even more importantly, she was curious. Curious to know what it would feel like to swallow Aria's come on the petitioner's stage, what it would be like to perform such a filthy act in such a respectable place.

"Goddess, you're hungry for it today, aren't you?"

At first, Tevos thought it was teasing praise, but then Aria's grip tightened on her head, pulling her away. She released Aria's cock with a lecherous pop, and a whimper slipped from her lips as she gazed down at the spit-slick shaft. She wanted to take it back in, and an awkward, familiar warmth was blossoming between her legs at the thought—although she wasn't sure if that was because Aria was denying her, or because she really wanted to continue.

"Wh—why did you stop?" she stammered, but when Aria glared down at her, she knew she had made a mistake by speaking.

"Why are you questioning my decisions?" Aria hissed, jerking her chin up at an angle. "I get to decide when I want to use your mouth, and I get to decide when I'm finished with it. Right now, I want something better."

_ Something better.  _ Tevos's throat tightened with disappointment, but her inner walls fluttered, releasing an embarrassing pulse of sticky heat. She had no doubt that when Aria hitched up her dress and checked the front of her panties, they would be stained dark in the middle...

_ Oh Goddess.  _ She felt a ticklish tingle at the back of her head as she imagined it: Aria lifting up her dress, caressing the cheeks of her ass and lifting it up higher, bending her forward over the platform's railing, forcing her to peer down over it just as she did every day at work...

"Ah ah ah," Aria tsked, shaking her head in reproach and breaking all skin contact. She stepped back, and Tevos felt strangely empty, as if she had lost something. "No melding without permission. You should know better."

Tevos's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized she had initiated a meld until she was halfway drowning in one, and she felt the slightest bit guilty. She and Aria were frequent melding partners, but it was still a breach of etiquette to go into someone's mind without being given permission, dominance and submission issues aside. Fortunately, Aria didn't seem mad. She seemed pleased—or  _ smug, _ rather—about the slip.

"I'm sorry," Tevos said, but Aria was already shaking her head, waving away the excuse.

"Get up and bend over that railing. It's what I want anyway."

Tevos did so immediately, practically leaping to her feet and hurrying to position herself as she had in her fantasy. She waited, breathing shallowly, until Aria clicked up behind her. There was a moment where empty air crackled between them, and Tevos waited in agony, wondering where exactly Aria would touch her. Then she was given her answer. Aria flicked up her dress and caressed her thighs, making sure to cover the backs and the sensitive insides.

"Goddess, your legs," she mumbled, and Tevos shuddered at the feel of hot breath against the ridges on the back of her neck. "They're so sexy, especially in heels. But I like this..." Aria brought her hand down in a light, open-palmed smack, one that barely stung through Tevos's underwear. It was more noise than substance, but it still made her shiver pleasantly when Aria turned it into a greedy squeeze of her rear. "I like this even better. Your ass. Next time we make a bet, this is what I'm asking for as my reward."

Tevos sighed, but didn't protest. She knew Aria wouldn't seriously cross that line. She had already made it perfectly clear she had no interest in being taken that way, and although Aria liked to poke and prod at her boundaries, she never truly crossed them. She was surprisingly considerate, for a criminal.

"What about this time?" Tevos asked, taking a risk and speaking without being directed. "What are you going to do to me?"

Aria laughed. There was a flare of blue light, and Tevos caught a whiff of singed fabric as Aria snapped the sides of her panties, letting the scraps fall to the floor. "What do you think?" she growled, leaning forward and nuzzling into the crook of her throat, trying to find a teeth-hold above the high collar of her dress. "I'm going to bend you over this railing and fuck you raw. In the same place you work every day."

Something sounded off about the statement, something Aria hadn't yet revealed, but Tevos didn't have time to worry about it. All she could do was gasp as something broad and blunt glided between the slick folds of her azure, and then whine in surprise and pleasure as it settled against her entrance. Usually, Aria liked to bump her clit a few times, work her up to the penetration, but this time, she didn't seem to have much patience. Tevos didn't mind at all. She raised her hips, inviting Aria in, and was disappointed when she wasn't immediately filled.

"Who does this azure belong to?" Aria muttered beside her crest, tongue centimeters away from touching flesh.

This was a familiar game, but Tevos still had to swallow around the knot in her throat before she was able to respond. "Yours, Aria."

"And whose cock is about to be buried inside it?" Aria gave her hips a slight push, not enough to penetrate, but enough to tease Tevos with the burning stretch of what was to come.

"Yours, Aria."

"And what would you do, if one of your fellow Councilors walked in right at this moment? Or perhaps one of the matriarchs visiting from Thessia? Sparatus and Valern don't deserve to see you like this anyway."

Tevos bit her lip. She knew the answer Aria wanted, and she had given it before in bed, but this... She was actually on the Council platform. In her place of work. This scenario they were spinning had taken a small step away from fantasy and into reality. "Nothing," she whispered, shaking with the effort not to push back. "I'd let you fuck me."

"Fucking right," Aria grunted, and then shoved into her with a single deep thrust.

Tevos could barely breathe at first. The stretch made stars burst before her eyes, and her head lolled forward between her trembling arms. She didn't even try to correct her spinning vision as she bent over the railing. Everything was blurred, and she could see flashes from Aria's vision as well. This time, her lover had initiated the meld, and she welcomed it wholeheartedly. 

_ Fuck, so tight. _ Aria began pumping in and out of her at a brutal pace, showing no mercy.  _ Goddess, the way you squeeze me...I bet you'd get even tighter if someone saw us up here. The honorable Asari Councilor, coming like a common whore around the Queen of Omega's cock. _

Tevos knew the words were for her. Aria clearly enjoyed them as well, but they were meant to heighten her own arousal. However, she sensed something else behind them, a deeper desire, not quite as filthy, but just as intense. Carefully, she began probing through the layers of Aria's mind, looking for what it was.

At first, the fire of need was all she found. Aria's lust was scorching-hot, and it made every inch of her flesh burn in the physical world, especially beneath Aria's hands as they gripped her hips. Every inch of hot, throbbing cock that pushed into her had her threatening to scream, and her front wall ached with fullness as Aria's strokes battered against it. 

But underneath...

At last, Aria opened up and let her find it.

_ Every time you go to work now, you'll think about this. About me. You'll remember me. _

Tevos's heart swelled. It was actually...sweet. Adorable, even, that someone like Aria would want to be remembered. She knew her feelings for Aria were much stronger than Aria's feelings for her, but...in moments like this...

For a split second, she let herself go, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She arched further into Aria, parting her thighs and tilting her pelvis to take her lover even deeper. She opened the floodgates, letting the emotions she tried so hard to repress spill out and surround them. Tenderness, affection, caring...  _ Love. _ She still struggled to put a name to it, but thankfully, Aria didn't pry. She was still wrapped up in thrusting, bringing the two of them closer and closer to climax.

_ Come in me, _ Tevos begged. Through the meld, she could tell Aria was torn, debating whether to fill her or pull out and paint her backside.  _ Please, Aria. I need it. I need you— _

_ Fine. Greedy little whore. _ But it was an affectionate insult, one that had far more than just a tinge of affection in it. Aria brought one hand around her waist, dipping between her legs and searching out her clit. As soon as she found it, Tevos stiffened, scrunching her eyes shut and shivering wildly. The ridge had been aching ever since Aria had started fucking her, and finally having it rolled beneath Aria's skilled fingertips was too much to bear. She came, whimpering and keening as the ripples swelled in her lower belly.

Aria was less than a heartbeat behind. She went rigid, and the length of her cock twitched as she buried herself one final time. Thick spurts of heat streamed from the tip, and Tevos clenched all over again as they splashed against her fluttering inner walls. She loved when Aria came inside her. When Aria filled her. When Aria  _ claimed _ her. It was primitive, and possessive, and she could never get enough.

Tevos kept clutching and pulling at Aria's cock long after the flood of come stopped. Her thighs were dripping, and both of them were panting, but she made no move to escape the cage of Aria's arms and leave the railing, even though it was digging uncomfortably beneath her ribs. She was happy right where she was, and she saw no reason to leave this position.

"Hmph. I didn't wear you out after just one orgasm, did I?" Aria said, outside of the meld this time. The connection was already fading, although Aria gave her a kiss to soften the break as it tapered off.

"No, you didn't," Tevos said after a while. Her heart was still racing, and she was flushed with a warm, satisfied glow. "But that was... intense."

"Mmm," Aria hummed in agreement, still nibbling along her neck. "Intense enough for you to think about tomorrow at work?"

"For the next several years at work, probably," Tevos said. Normally, she didn't like stroking Aria's ego, considering how large it already was. But this time, she thought it was appropriate. She had felt for herself the importance Aria had bestowed upon this moment, and she wanted her lover to know she accepted it. "But we do have the Citadel Tower to ourselves for a little while longer. So if you wanted to go again..."

Aria growled, resuming her thrusts and nipping selfishly at Tevos's pulse point. "Mmhmm. And this time, I'm coming all over your ass, so don't try and stop me."


End file.
